


【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character





	1. Chapter 1

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter  
是我自己到现在也很喜欢的一篇作品

【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去1  
#说在前面#  
原世界魔改  
MC的cp不止一个，对我只是想嫖他们（。  
你们来猜猜MC的对象都有谁呀w猜对有奖  
OOC属于我，爱情属于他们

Would you like something warm？

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我觉得一切都是我自找的。

Zen被我拉出来蹲坐在他排练室外面的台阶上，本以为会听我一把鼻涕一把泪地诉苦，结果我只是呆愣着看着天空，末了，叹了口气，说：“Zenny你说为什么谈个恋爱那么难。”  
“我怎么知道我也没谈过。”Zen揉了一把我的脑袋，“天涯何处无芳草，不就是失恋嘛。”  
“我以为你下一句会是‘男人没一个好东西’。”  
“的确是，男人都是狼啊。”Zen有些急躁地踢了个脚边的小石子，“我就说了你不要那么轻易相信男人的。”  
“Zenny宝贝儿你是不是忘了自己的性别。”  
“在安慰你的时候就不要吐槽我了QAQ。”Zen哭兮兮地抱着我拍拍，那表情难过得仿佛失恋的不是我而是他自己一样。

为什么你哭的样子也那么好看。我想了想，还是把这句到嘴边的话吞进肚子里。结果嘴里冒出来的却是更刺激的话。

“Zenny你好像我老妈哦。”  
“过分！”Zen还是没舍得给我这个什么嘴里吐不出象牙的一个爆栗，改成了捏我的脸。

我有个男朋友，不，现在已经是前男友了。  
长得好看声音好听，人有才华还特别温柔。

然后我们刚刚分手了。

以前Jumin吐槽过我要是能找到男朋友他大概会出资让对方去做个视力检查，然后被我抓着Elizabeth the 3rd糊了他一脸。  
他会这么说也不稀奇，毕竟从小一起长大，我从小诸多顽劣任性他深有体会。相比Jumin认识的其他大小姐们，我不仅毫无淑女样子而且没心没肺完全不懂那些漂亮小姐姐之间的勾心斗角，用他当年嘲笑我的话说，就是我被扔到那群女人之中会被吃得渣都不剩，不过Jumin还是默许了我不断在他附近作死。  
“虽然顽劣，但是至少不蠢。”  
“哇哦我该感谢你的评价么，其实你只是觉得我没心眼不像那群漂亮的小姐姐接近你都是为了成为Mrs. Han吧。”  
Jumin回我一个爆栗，他才不会对我手软。  
“我听你父母说起你小提琴拉得不错了，明天我联系熟识的小提琴家来给你上课。”  
“哇哇哇你公报私仇！你明知道我明天要去看Zenny的新剧！”我不开心地抱着Elizabeth the 3rd在地上打滚。  
Jumin无比嫌弃地捞回了他的宝贝猫，“岁数不小了好歹有点儿大姑娘的样子，你这样还出去上什么大学，我和叔叔阿姨说一下，让你就在我母校上好了，还方便管着你。”  
“Jumin说好的是我亲哥呢！！！”我上大学之后就能放飞自我不用被管着的计划被破坏了，我不开心，我要搞事儿。  
“我本来也不是你亲哥。”Jumin那表情分明是——我才不会有你这么疯丫头搞事儿精的妹妹，“还不快滚起来去补习。”他把我刚买的参考书甩过来，我连滚带爬地躲开，抓起书包跑出他家。

Jumin把我从小嫌弃到大，除了不蠢以外我的一切都是他恨铁不成钢的对象。我也深知自己几斤几两，未来大约是不会有什么建树的，也没有像Jumin一样继承家业的打算，索性过着今朝有酒今朝醉的日子。  
别人笑我太疯癫，我笑别人看不开。

我人生二十几年，唯二让Jumin吃瘪的事情，一是我高分考上了Jumin母校最难考的专业把成绩单炫耀给他看的时候，另一个就是我带前男友回家在他面前耀武扬威的时候。  
当时Jumin的表情能让我记一辈子。  
我躲在前男友身后冲他做鬼脸。  
Jumin一副不知道该教训我还是应该押着我前男友去检查视力的样子。  
我前男友一脸无奈的温柔笑意，不知道是先按住我好还是先安慰Jumin。

我和前男友谈恋爱的时候，Zen总叫我带男朋友让他把把关，被我回绝了，然后Zen就继续开始他的“男人都是狼”的理论。  
“不行，Zenny你太好看了，我怕你成我情敌。”  
“你这槽点太多该让我怎么吐槽，好吧虽然我知道我很美，但是我对男人没有兴趣。”  
我狐疑地看了他一眼，才慢吞吞地说：“虽然你没兴趣，不代表别人对你没兴趣。”  
Zen一个鲷鱼烧让我闭嘴。

我和Zen也算是孽缘。  
当年中二时期叛逆少女，一个想不开就兴起了搞事儿的念头，玩儿起了离家出走。大晚上跑到某处山头上高喊什么“我自由啦啊啊啊啊啊”“我才不要读书了！！！”“Jumin Han你这个猫奴！”然后喊声引来了附近的小混混们。  
按理说正常少女不是大哭报警就是为了保命委屈自己被欺负，偏偏我是个中二少年暴脾气，早年还缠着爸妈跑去学了些功夫底子在身，于是碰到这种情况就是一个“我抑制不住自己的王之力了啊啊啊啊啊”跟小混混们打了个爽。  
结果没那么爽。  
虽然最后还是把那几个小混混打跑了，好吧其实是后来有人赶来报了警才把人都赶走，我顶着满脸血的猪头躺在地上望着天空，颇有些漫画里为了主角队伍前进单挑敌人然后便当的配角心理。  
然后头顶上冒出了一个白发的大美人。  
“喂你还好吗？坚持下救护车马上就来了。”  
“如果之后有人问起我，就说我是个勇敢的人……”  
白发大美人一脸呆愣，之后和赶来的医护人员说这孩子可能伤到脑袋了都开始说胡话了云云。  
自不量力的结果是我两根肋骨和左腿骨折，脑袋后面肿了个大包轻度脑震荡，幸好没被开瓢只是在额头上留下道痕迹。父亲气得要抡棍子家法伺候我，说就没有我这么不听话的女儿，被Jumin拦下来，说，“好歹脑子没傻，她那脑袋好好教育下还是有用的。”  
敢情儿你根本就是想利用我的智商，莓良心，亏我帮你摆脱那么多漂亮小姐姐的狂蜂浪蝶。我在病床上冲着Jumin龇牙咧嘴，Jumin狠瞪我一眼，我乖乖闭上嘴。识时务者为俊杰，毕竟那会儿也就Jumin能帮我拦住要打死我的老爹。  
母亲心疼地看着我额头上的伤，念叨着女孩子要是留下疤了可怎么办，我倒是无所谓，那句话怎么说来着，伤疤是男人的勋章，虽然我不是男人，但是我有颗男子汉的心。  
白发大美人后来来看过我，我郑重感谢了他的救命之恩，然后和Zen就这么认识了，一细聊，好么，原来都是离家出走的战友。  
我双手紧握Zen的手，说你这个朋友我交定了以后我就是你两肋插刀的亲兄弟。  
然后Zen看着我脑袋上缠着的绷带说，姑娘你还是先把伤养好了再说吧。  
他大概是觉得我脑子的病还是没好。

Zen比我更像个精致的女孩子。  
不只是美貌，反正我是不明白他每天做的那些护肤内容都是干什么的，不过还好虽然Zen有纤细的美貌，本质上还是个大老爷们儿。自从认识Zen之后，我再也不怕大晚上跑出门被小混混缠上，且不说Zen战斗力不俗，他那个一骑绝尘的飙车技术也没什么人能追上。  
我年少放荡不羁的日子大多是和Zen一起，后来他去当了音乐剧的演员，我突然对学习有了兴趣，两个人平时的交往才不那么像以前的狐朋狗友。我教他念书和小提琴，他给我他演出的票和光盘，平时一副好闺蜜的样子。  
Jumin对我们的友谊嗤之以鼻，我冲他做了个鬼脸，“我和Zenny可是坚定的革命友谊。”  
“革什么玩意儿你马上高考的人了，滚回家读书！”然后被揪着后衣领子押回了自己家。在我因为要升学被关在家里不让出门的时候，Zen有悄悄托Jumin给我带过他新发现的甜点，我一边啃着蛋糕一边泪流满面，你看，Zen就是这么好，为了给我带吃的都愿意跟他不对付的Jumin打交道。

所以我前男友跟我分手的时候直接就是在我刚看完Zen的新剧排练后。  
你看他多温柔，怕我分手之后想不开，连安慰我的人都找好了。  
我还在原地愣着反应着我被甩了的事实，那边Zen哭丧着脸紧张兮兮地拍着我的后背，说什么你可别想不开啊你别没反应啊不会是当年你脑子还没好被刺激又发病了吧。  
“Zenny你好吵。”我牵出个比哭还难看的笑容。  
之后就被赶来的Jumin塞进了车里押送回家。哦，我前男友给Jumin打了电话，怕我做出什么过激的事情。

我失恋后很长一段时间里家里都风平浪静的。  
父母觉得我一失恋换了个人似的变得安静了，以为是我受的打击太大，平时和我说话都变得轻声细语的，生怕那句不对刺激到我又要离家出走或者不活了。  
也不怪他们反应过激，我和前男友风平浪静谈了两年，连父母都觉得我们是冲着结婚去的，谁知道就这么悄无声息分手了，而且一向爆脾气的我居然没哭没闹，甚至连一点儿情绪波动都没有了。  
拜托，我已经不是当年那个中二少女了。  
和前男友分手我居然没有我想象的那么难过，大概是我也知道就我这浑身毛病根本配不上他，Jumin当年总说要带我前男友做视力检查我不是不懂。我也问过我前男友，好姑娘那么多怎么就看上了我，我既不算美貌也不温柔善解人意，成天毒舌欠揍作死，除了脑子好使点儿没什么值得拿出来说的，Jumin能忍我活到现在真的是他涵养好了。  
我前男友笑得跟春日的阳光一样，“你比你想得要好得多。”

是啊，我大概再也找不到长得帅这么温柔又对我特别好的男朋友了。

Zen安慰我说要么哭一场能舒服点儿，然后一晚上一晚上地给我打电话安慰我，真的是铁打的革命友谊了。  
但是我压根儿不想哭，就当我没心没肺吧。  
和前男友分手后我还照样儿去大学上课，放假也还在实验室里做着研究写着自己的论文，倒是父母对我的突然转变忧心忡忡，拜托Jumin劝劝我。  
Jumin最后把我抓到了他公司，说既然放假来帮他干点儿活儿，也算报答他从小到大帮我收拾那么多烂摊子。

我说，好。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
总体来说还是搞笑居多的我流派爱情观，各种梗，对MM原世界设定有些魔改，所有人都活得好好的。

如果能有人喜欢我会很高兴

感谢看到这里的你。


	2. 【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去2

【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去2  
#说在前面#  
设定继第一章  
MC的cp不止一个，不是NP不是后宫  
如果接受设定请继续

Would you like something warm？

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jumin用人是真的够狠。  
我花了整个假期的时间给他打工，深刻感受到资本主义对劳动人民的剥削和压迫。  
Jumin新上任的助理，是个很好看又利落的小姐姐，浑身散发着和Jumin一样的精英味道，大概是我最不会应付的那种人。  
不过看着Jaehee小姐姐上任没多久就被工作追赶得每天脚跟不着地，我死狗一般趴在电脑桌前发出了兔死狐悲的感慨。至少Jaehee拿着丰厚的薪水，而我纯粹是被Jumin以父母“劝劝失恋的我”为名义压榨。  
我不知道Jumin是真的想劝我还是就想让我给他干活儿。失恋后的一年我一直在学校和Jumin公司两头跑，学业进度突飞猛进，在公司的业绩居然让Jumin他爸爸主动挖角让我考虑毕业直接在他们这里工作。  
学业和工作填满了我的生活。  
也许这就是Jumin劝导我的方法，如果你的生活足够忙碌充实你就没时间想些乱七八糟的。

“可是我真的没有因为失恋就想什么乱七八糟的。”我抱着啤酒坐在Zen的车后座和他抱怨着。  
Zen不赞同地摇头，“你都不知道你分手那会儿你眼神都涣散了。”  
我做了个扶额的动作，“为什么我说什么你们都不信，你也是Jumin也是，我爸妈也是。”  
“你只是不愿意承认你有多难过吧。”Zen安慰地拍了拍我的头，“好了好了，都过去了哦。”  
“我不是，我没有……好吧，当时是挺伤心的，但是大概是我也知道自己配不上他，所以被甩了就被甩了吧，反正都是我咎由自取。”  
我狠狠地灌了口啤酒，从Zen的车后座跳下来，站到当年离家出走大喊的位置，再一次大吼。  
“童话里都是骗人的！！！！”“爱过！！！不悔！！！”  
在一旁的Zen直接被啤酒呛到，大声咳嗽了起来。  
“咳咳……你这么喊再喊来小混混们的。”  
我回头冲他笑得露出一口森森白牙，“没事儿，这次不是你也在呢么。”  
Zen掏出了手机准备打电话给救护车，被我暴//力//镇//压。

之后我就把自己有限的生命投入到了无限的学习中。  
那叫什么，遵循动物本能给自己疗伤吧。  
我进入毕业季之前Jumin正好收购了一个新公司，要做战略规划和几个投资的案子，本着免费的劳力不用白不用的精神，他把我抓去帮忙做可研报告。我那时候也快要毕业，决定好了继续读研，在学校也没什么事情，索性收拾了点儿行李搬到Jumin公司住做好长期抗战准备。父母对于Jumin的靠谱向来是放心的，也就喜闻乐见我忙前忙后，至少闺女已经在走向正道不是原来那样疯了，两位老人家都挺欣慰的。  
我不禁感慨我到底是多让父母心累的孩子。  
那天我刚做了一个通宵的数据分析，记得Jumin说会请一个网络安全专家过来辅助我之后的评估工作，想着好歹第一次见面要给人留下点儿专业印象，不然Jumin大爷绝对要虐我，于是从自己的办公室爬出来说去整理一下仪表。正好就遇到Jaehee领着一个会走路的番茄走过来。  
那番茄一见我就笑着说，“怎么，Elly已经满足不了Jumin，都开始养起熊猫了吗？”  
“不，这是我们这次评估的主管，”Jaehee看着我刚通宵完衣衫不整和重重的黑眼圈直摇头，“我昨天通知过你今天会带专家过来的。”  
“所以这只会走路的番茄就是什么网络安全专家？”我上下打量着顶着那头红发的男人。  
他也在打量我。  
我瞬间意识到我们可能是同类生物。  
就像两个外星人互相发现了对方的触角一样。

我和Luciel Choi的认识过程不算愉快。  
想也是。  
谁要对见面时打扮狼狈，张嘴就怼人的不可爱女人印象好。  
幸好在工作上Luciel还是体现出他的专业水准，所以Jaehee也就放心地看着我们工作闲暇时互怼得不亦乐乎。  
“你把一个网络安保系统设计这么复杂是想去挑战图灵测试么？”  
“God 7的宗旨向来是，为了安全再复杂的手续都不嫌多。”  
“然而实际运用中如此高级别的安保系统只会给公司带来过度开支……不过是个商业公司而已谁用得上国家级别的保密系统啊？For God's sake，我都能想象到系统维护账单上的数字和Jumin的脸色有多美妙了。”  
Luciel从他的办公椅上转过来，双手抱头，“Emm...那些就是主管小姐你需要考虑的事情了。”  
他金色的眼睛透过厚厚的玻璃镜片看着我，眼里到底是挑衅还是玩味我说不清。  
我冲他一摊手，“你赢了。”然后任劳任怨地根据Luciel给的基础系统做了几个简化方案，甩给财务那边做后续评估。  
Luciel就在一边啃着薯片一边坐在办公椅上转着圈儿，我能感受到他的目光时不时落在我身上，搞得我心里毛毛的。  
好像被盯上的猎物一样。  
我心里暗自吐槽。

Luciel是个有趣的人。  
能遇到一个和自己脑电波对上的人不容易。  
Jumin听到我的话被咖啡呛了一口，然后一脸微妙地看着我，“能和他对上你也是挺……特别的。”  
自从我失恋之后Jumin对我比之前柔和多了，至少不再动不动就敲我头，“天才在左疯子在右，智障在中间。我知道自己远达不到天才，那至少做个疯子。”  
“……是我最近疏于对你的管教了么。”  
“不不Jumin你要有信心，在我心里你对我的教育贡献早就超过了我爸……疼疼疼！”我捂着被Jumin弹了的脑门假哭起来，“看在我刚给你做完的案子的份儿上Mr. Han！”  
这么多年，Jumin对我早就从恨铁不成钢变成了只要我不把自己玩儿死怎么都好。他看着我的便秘表情好像看着把Elizabeth the 3rd抱走撸的Luciel一样，我思考了一下给他进贡肠润茶和抱走Elizabeth the 3rd哪个能让自己死得更快，最后还是决定珍惜性命，今天新出的机器人特摄片我还没看。于是蹦跶着出办公室，准备抓宅在视听室的Luciel一起用Jumin会议室那个大的不像话的背投看萝卜片。  
Jumin嘴唇嗫嚅了下，最后放弃了一般，终究是没再说什么。

给Jumin的工作结束后，Luciel没有体现出一个风骚的黑客大佬神不知鬼不觉消失的应有素质，而是把视听室当成了他新的根据地，没事儿帮Jumin处理点儿网络信息问题当成房间的租金。Jumin也就随他去了，只是嘱咐Jaehee时不时盯着我们，别回头一个冲动要用他的视听室造什么时间机器然后实验失败炸了楼。  
我听Luciel说这件事儿的时候，嘴里叼着的薯片直接掉到了地上。  
“所以你真的造过时间机器？Dr. Luciel？”  
“不过失败了，”Luciel漫不经心地说着，点开了新一集的动画，“科学理论永远走在实现技术前面……哦这机设是谁，简直难看。”  
我冲着天花板翻了个白眼，“我觉得以后你再跟我说什么你是背负卡巴拉教义降临的神使我都不会惊讶了……的确这机设简直尽显几个老贼的媚宅本质但是我喜欢。”  
“其实我是堕落凡间的黎明之子来着，”Luciel一本正经地胡扯着，“我有预感今年展子会涌现大量的机娘本子。”  
“哇哦那我还是到处撒石油的盐之王……要是真有机娘本子我还挺感兴趣的，想看。”我往嘴里塞着薯片。  
“噫，现在的宅连看到机器都会兴奋了吗这什么操作。”  
“你这个一惊一乍演技太用力了，以及别以为我没听出你语气里的跃跃欲试……”我侧头看向Luciel。  
他也正好在看着我。  
Luciel一手撑着下巴侧脸看着我，他的鼻尖靠在弯起的手指上，手指正好遮住了嘴角的弧度。  
我在他金灿灿的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，是我没见过的，仿佛机体装甲全碎在上一波地图炮里的驾驶员的惊恐。  
屏幕上的主人公还在念着“我的翅膀是为了你而存在的”抱住了发狂的“鬼”。  
可是我却抑制不住恐惧落荒而逃。

和前男友分手快两年，我终于意识到原来初恋的毒早已深入骨髓。  
我比我想得要更喜欢他。  
但是有什么用呢，他早就不是我的了。

迟来了两年的情感波动，不怪Jumin总嫌弃我，Zen总感叹我空有脑子却不懂人心。

我抱着膝盖在学校宿舍里大哭。

不知道是哭自己无疾而终的初恋，还是无药可救的自己。

费雯·丽站在她热爱的土地上，说出那句“Tomorrow is another day.”

也许是时候过去了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jumin真的是良师益友。

感谢看到这里的你。


	3. 【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去3

【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去3  
#说在前面#  
设定照旧

Would you like something warm？

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我把自己关在学校宿舍里大哭了一场。  
结果早上起来的时候眼睛肿得像两个水泡，严重影响了我的视力，所以我也没想着戴个墨镜遮一遮自己糟糕的形象，就这么摸去了校医院。  
帮我挂号的是医学院的在校生，说是学院安排的课程实习。  
那个学弟看着我红肿的双眼有些担心。  
“学姐你要保重啊，虽然哭出来是很好的发泄压力的方式，但是哭多了伤身。”  
我在心底嘲笑自己。  
看看你自己，连路人学弟都看不下去你这没出息的样子了。  
不就是失恋么。  
就像Downton Abbey里在婚礼现场被退婚，第二天说着“老姑娘就要自己下楼吃早饭”的二小姐一样，生活还要继续过下去。  
只不过那个最温柔最喜欢我的男人不在了而已。  
我又哭了起来，把那个学弟吓得赶紧扶我到一边的等候位上坐下，轻拍着安慰哭得直打嗝的我，不知道从哪里摸出来的水果糖塞到我手里，直到叫号叫到我，才不放心地目送着我走进诊疗室。  
我看了眼手里的糖，嗯，草莓味的。医学院又从哪里招来的小天使，我默默记住了那个学弟工作卡上的名字，Yoosung Kim，嗯果然是天上下凡的小天使，还是坐着星星来的。  
提起天使啊星星啊，我又想起了之前和Luciel的那场对话，正好医生用镊子夹着棉球给我眼皮涂药，疼得我龇牙咧嘴。  
医生嫌弃地来了句，“忍着。”

我用两年时间和前男友谈了初恋，然后又花了快两年的时间发现我比想象得更喜欢他。  
最后只用了两天时间哭完就把记忆都封存了起来。

你看，人类就是这么健忘。

不管多大的伤口，被时间冲刷之后都会结痂，然后就忘了痛。

借着毕业事情多的借口，我半个月没去Jumin的公司，不想被Jumin唠叨，也不想看到Luciel那头现在显得刺眼的红发。  
我旁敲侧击打听到，Luciel还一直宅在Jumin的公司，反正他黑客的工作只要有电脑到哪里都一样，而且Jumin公司的福利向来不错，茶水间零食应有尽有，Luciel颇有些就在这儿耗着看谁耗得过谁的架势。  
从一开始我和Luciel就在互相试探，在对方的警戒线附近不断测试对方能容忍的底线。然后他现在探到了，索性直接亮出爪子在原地不动。  
我一改当年“不要怂就是干”的作风没出息地跑了。

我发现我这个人就不能闲下来，过了这么久我又一次发现Jumin对我的了解程度，我大概就适合当个工作狂永远别停下来。  
忙着忙着，时间就过去了，伤口就治好了，也就忘记了。  
毕业季学校里总是缺人手的，学生办到处抓壮丁帮忙处理各种办不完的手续，我就直接撞过去自投罗网。  
“学姐你不是毕业了么干吗还来帮忙。”医学院的小天使趁着午休时间和我闲聊。  
我在座位上伸了个懒腰，百无聊赖地抓起毕业生登记表的大夹子往书架上塞，“哦，我身体里安装了一闲下来就会通向异世界的通道炸弹，为了不打开异世界的大门我不能停下来。”  
“……学姐，中二是病，得治。”  
“你学姐我属于大龄中二末期了，治疗就是浪费医疗资源。”  
Yoosung放弃了和我进一步沟通，从座位上站起来，“学姐去不去吃饭？还是我回来给你带点儿什么？”  
“尼斯沙拉！不要油醋汁！”  
“好好好，学姐你乖乖在办公室呆着别乱跑，中午可能还会有来办手续的人。”Yoosung用对幼儿园小朋友的口吻说着，我觉得自从我哭得眼睛肿成金鱼那次被他安慰之后在他面前根本就没有一点儿身为学姐的尊严了。  
我还在想Yoosung都这么说了我是不是该让他再给我带两个橘子回来，也就想想，毕竟买橘子什么的在我这里是Jumin的特权，别人抢不走。我挥手和他告别，然后毫无形象地往办公桌上一趴，桌上堆得高高的资料给我遮挡出一个适合午睡的空间。  
多年之后我才觉得在学校里虽然琐事缠身但是单纯明快的日子有多珍贵。  
红色的脑袋在办公室门口探头探脑，我以为是哪个毕业生来办手续，从大摞资料后面直起身体。  
来人像是发现了目标，直直冲我走过来，我还想着空白登记表被我塞到哪里去了，等人站到我面前，我真想给上一秒还在惯性思维找登记表的自己一个嘴巴。  
“我觉得我再不行动你就要跑了。”Luciel笑得一脸理所当然的样子。  
“……所以你决定还不如一爪子给我按住是么。”  
“Bingo，虽然形容有误但是我接受这样的说法。”  
“……我现在跑还来得及么？”我抹了一把脸，思考着把Luciel砸晕的可能性。  
“来不及了哦。”Luciel两手撑在办公椅的扶手上，把我堵在  
座位上。说实话这种小说里霸道总裁才有的动作不适合他，他好像也意识到了这个有些别扭的问题，我们相视一笑，交换了一个你懂的眼神，然后爆笑了起来。  
Luciel擦掉眼角笑出来的眼泪，然后换了个大概我只在他工作时见过的正经表情，“所以，这段时间你还好吗？”  
“挺好，能吃能睡，”看着他隐含担忧的金色眸子，我有些手足无措，“……就是看到食堂的西红柿炒鸡蛋抑制不住牙疼，你知道，我们食堂大师傅炒菜放盐不手软但是总吝啬放糖。”  
Luciel噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“唔……Jumin公司的食堂倒是没有西红柿炒鸡蛋。”  
“Jumin连西红柿炒鸡蛋本人都不知道，他当年还问过我汉堡包哪里能买……”  
然后我没说完的话就被Luciel堵了回去。  
大约是他动作太急，牙齿直接磕上了我的嘴唇，结果他放开我的时候，两个人跟刚从吸血鬼电影片场收工的演员似的，满嘴是血。  
“你吻技一点儿都不好你知道吗。”  
Luciel一脸抱歉地给我递餐巾纸，“嗯……以后多练习练习就好了。”他一把钩住我的脖子，“为了庆祝我们是不是去吃点儿什么？”  
“庆祝什么？”我一挑眉眼，“我好像什么都没答应。”  
Luciel又要扑过来堵我的嘴，然后门口传来一阵咳嗽声。我挑头一看，Yoosung正站在办公室门口，一手拎着装沙拉的袋子，身后有几个探头探脑小声逼逼的学弟学妹。  
比起异世界的大门我现在更想找条地缝。  
Yoosung把跑来看热闹的学弟学妹们轰走，然后一脸忍不住笑意的八卦表情，眼神在我和Luciel之间来回打转。  
“学姐你好像不需要我给你带饭了。”他就差没当着我的面笑出声了。  
Luciel嘻嘻哈哈地把我从座位上拽起来，胳膊勾着我的脖子把我往外拉，路过一脸看好戏的Yoosung的时候拍拍他的肩膀，“当我请的。”然后瞟了我一眼，“你们学姐借我用用。”  
“好说好说，学姐你路上小心。”Yoosung笑眯眯地看着我被Luciel往外拉，就差挥小手绢跟我告别了。  
Yoosung你不能这样儿就把我卖了你是谁学弟啊！我拼命用眼神给Yoosung递求救信号。  
“哦对，”Yoosung受不了我要蹦出来的眼珠子运动终于开口，“学姐你明天也不用来帮忙了，我会跟老师说明的。”

我真是一点儿学姐的尊严形象都没了。

我用一秒为我已经碎得不成样子的精英学姐形象默哀，在Luciel的闷笑声中和各个办公室门口探头出来的学弟学妹的八卦目光中，被拉进了午后的烈阳里。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
虽然魔改但是Seven还大体是那个Seven，所以到现在他还只是“Luciel”。  
自己看了一下感觉把Luciel写的好苏。捂脸。

感谢看到这里的你。  



	4. 【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去4

#说在前面#  
照旧  
口头开车，乐此不疲

Would you like something warm？

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luciel如他鲜艳的发色一般，轰轰烈烈地闯入我的生活。

然后他做的第一件事情就是向我证明，吻技差和吻技好得能让人腰软之间只差了一包God 7的蜂蜜黄油薯片。在莫名其妙的地方他意外地不服输。  
我反驳，这么亲下去你当是争夺地盘的接吻鱼么？  
Luciel笑嘻嘻地回复，那我们可以做·点·儿·别·的。

各种意义上，Luciel都是个爱玩儿的，车技从和我不相上下到比我还老司机，不管是路上还是床上。  
本着青春就是暴走的荷尔蒙，以及求知欲才是推动人类进步的核心动力，Luciel暗搓搓搞了本印度性经回来，拉着我一起研究，还美其名曰是“对科学的一次伟大实践”，把里面能做到的姿势都玩儿了个遍。  
年轻人嘛，就是水分多。何况是热恋中的男女，有时候一个眼神对上都是天崩地裂，性是恋人之间交流爱意最直接的方式。  
更深刻的我也不懂，反正的确有爽到就是了。  
我一边恶劣地想着，一边在给Luciel采购薯片零食的袋子里塞了盒汇仁肾宝。结果被不服输的Luciel拉着用完了剩下的冈本。

交往一段时间之后我才知道Luciel不只是个技术很好的黑客，还是个有组织的黑客。  
哦。我冷漠鼓掌。一提起黑客组织我脑海里就只反应过来中国红客和那个口号连我都觉得中二的Anonymous。  
Luciel对我的反应微微有些尴尬，给我解释说他是个Agency的特工，经常会有危险的任务要出差，说不准就跑到哪里去了，说不准今天就是生活的最后一天。大概就是因为工作太压抑所以平时生活中跳脱得不行，生了一身反骨。  
我趴在床上托着下巴听他讲特工的故事，“所以你接下来要告诉我，你毕业于剑桥大学，擅长射击和赌博，有一个神秘的上司M，代号是007么，Mr. Luciel？”  
Luciel笑得差点儿从床上翻下去，“宝贝儿你忘了说身边还围绕着一群性感女郎，每次登场都有好莱坞式爆炸。”  
“所以你有么？”  
“哎？”  
“性感女郎？”我伸手过去准备只要他说有我就掐他的腰。  
Luciel一骨碌坐起来，左手捂心右手三指指天，“无论多少莺莺燕燕我心里只有亲爱的你一个，我发誓。”可以说求生欲很强的操作了。  
“那就是有了。”我点头确认，“以及你要发誓的话还是先把裤子穿上吧。”  
“嘤嘤嘤亲爱的你不相信我~”Luciel蹭过来撒娇，我笑骂着推开他不断蹭过来的毛茸茸的番茄脑袋。  
“谁要相信Mr. Luciel的骚话连篇啦。”  
“Saeyoung，”  
没戴眼镜的Luciel再也无法掩饰他眼里漾着金色波纹的温柔笑意，  
“我叫Saeyoung。”

很好，交往快半年我一次性知道了我男朋友不仅是个黑客特工，而且到现在才告诉我他真名的事实。  
后来我问Luciel，不，现在是Saeyoung了，“你不会还隐藏着自己其实是什么用时空跳跃离家出走的银河帝国王子，为了逃避家里人的追杀隐姓埋名在地球生活之类的身份吧。”  
Saeyoung愣了一下，然后一脸沉痛地跟我说，这都被你发现了。  
“我该庆幸你看的好歹是银河英雄传说，不是Avatar或者龙珠么？”  
“所以你其实是纳美人吗？”  
“不不，亲爱的相信我，我对蓝色皮肤和绿色皮肤都不感兴趣。”Saeyoung笑得露出一口白牙，“还是说亲爱的你要来检查一下我的皮肤有没有特殊化妆？”  
玩儿你的游戏去吧臭流氓。  
Saeyoung蹦跶着跑去和Yoosung玩儿LOLOL，留下了一路轻快的笑声。

这段对话我一直当成日常生活中的玩笑话，直到我某天被导师派去听政府会议，看着在台上侃侃而谈的某个大佬，我不禁发出一声低声咒骂。旁边一起听会议的人侧头冲我皱了皱眉，然后又重新投入到前方的演讲中。  
我想我是中大奖了。

这事儿我决定只要Saeyoung不主动跟我说，我就当作不知道。  
开玩笑，我虽然爱作死但是我还想好好活着和Saeyoung谈这段有一天算一天的恋爱。万一某天一群黑衣人把我从学校绑走说有人要和我聊聊，接着再来个生死时速，以好莱坞式爆炸结尾，这种抓马画面我光是想想就连睡觉都能笑出来。  
反正我也知道自己这么多年大约还是没心没肺的，既然我现在喜欢Saeyoung，也预计到了这段感情的结果，那么在结局那天到来之前，不如好好享受和他恋爱的每一天。

你所浪费的今天，是他人祈求不来的明天。

我和Saeyoung也没到山无棱天地合才敢与君绝的份儿上，今朝有酒今朝醉的生活态度也是应了我的个性。就这么把每天都当成和他在一起的最后一天，两个人每天嘻嘻哈哈吃喝玩乐互怼调侃过了几年放肆的日子，谁都没提过未来的事儿。  
人生苦短。  
我觉得挺好。

Zen对我的一套歪理表示不可思议，说哪个人不是希望和爱人天长地久。  
我说就是因为不能天长地久所以才有那么多写爱情永恒的作品。  
Zen说，我这个样子也太伤感了。  
“放心，我是不会给你演出‘你失去的只是一条腿，她失去的可是爱情啊’这种桥段的机会的。”  
“在此之前你会先被Jumin打断腿。”Zen笃定地说，他并不赞同我和Saeyoung发展这么一段看起来不稳定还危机重重的关系，但是他始终是私心我的，所以只是想办法劝我给我打预防针，后来见我这么个就算撞墙也要把脖子撞断的架势，也就不再提了。  
那Zenny你会来医院捞我么。我眨巴着眼睛看他。  
Zen用手里的剧本拍了我的头，“你应该出去走走，多认识一些朋友。”他看着我像是在对当年的他自己。  
我吐了吐舌头，看到远方走过来的一点红色，站起身跑了过去。

后来我建了个社交账号，没事儿po一点儿自己出去玩儿的景色，还有一些恋爱中的歪理，意外地，居然有人能跟我产生共鸣。  
在回程的飞机上我拿着给Saeyoung的礼物摆拍了个照片，po上网配字“准备好礼物回去全力调侃男朋友w”，几乎是瞬间就有人回复。  
“缎带上的蓝玫瑰也是给男朋友的吗？”  
“嗯是啊w感觉和包装的丝带颜色很配就买来当装饰了。”  
“唔，给男朋友的话，是不是换种颜色的玫瑰比较好呢？”  
“？？？”  
“蓝玫瑰的花语，唔，感觉不太好。”  
被网名为Ray的网友留言勾起了好奇心，搜索了一下蓝玫瑰的花语，结果跳出来的第一条就是Ray的个人主页，点进去各种五彩斑斓的花朵色彩刺痛了我的眼睛。我在蓝玫瑰的照片下找到了Ray写下的说明，

“Impossible. Unattainable.”

我还是没把那朵玫瑰一起送出去。

Saeyoung拆开礼物包装捧着那双James Bond同款皮手套先是咧嘴笑得开心，然后笑容里带了点儿无可奈何，说，宝贝儿我们这个梗什么时候能过去。  
“要爱惜着用哦，这双很贵的。”  
Saeyoung眼珠滴溜溜一转，说，下次和搭档开车出去工作要带着这双，不仅耍帅还能兼顾着虐狗，虐单身狗。  
我一个抱枕扔过去，笑骂他别太过分，“你这样会没朋友的。”  
他说那只是他搭档，他朋友那个现充才不怕他秀恩爱。  
我想了想，他嘴里说的这个朋友肯定不是我学弟Yoosung，不过既然能和Saeyoung这么铁，那一定是个特别包容又温柔的人。没准儿是六翅大天使吧。我心里吐槽。  
Saeyoung说他朋友因为工作关系总世界各地到处跑，等有机会给我介绍一下。然后俨然一副我介绍Jumin说“这是给我买橘子的人”时候的样子，说他之前和他那个重要的朋友说起他交了个女朋友，特别有趣脑回路清奇，和我在一起总是特别开心，可能是他在Seven星球上的老乡巴拉巴拉。  
“我朋友挺帅的，你别被勾搭走了。”他蹭过来搂着我脖子撒娇。  
“就你这么跟人家介绍我，我早就没什么形象了吧。”  
Zenny那么一个大美人放我身边这么多年我都坐怀不乱，最后还不是你招招手我就跟着跑了。  
Saeyoung听完伸手捏我的脸，恶狠狠地说，当年是谁总把那句“I can resist everything except temptation.”挂在嘴上的，谁？  
我说，那是因为诱惑不足，爱得不深，谁让我就跟你来电了。  
Saeyoung这才心满意足地把我按床里又擦枪走火来了一次，然后蹦下床说要给他LOLOL里的角色建个和我送他手套一样模型的装备。

我期望过，虽然和Saeyoung这么有今天没明天地处着，但是搞不好一个奇迹我们就能修成正果呢。

我早就预料到了世界末日，不过内心有个小小的声音希望它不要来临。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
走在钢丝上的爱情说不好什么时候就摔下来。  
不把这个故事一口气写完我憋得难受。

感谢看到这里的你。  



	5. 【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去5

【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去5  
#说在前面#  
照旧  
心不动则人不妄动，不动则不伤。

Would you like something warm？

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
歌里唱着再不疯狂我们就老了，似乎不赶着青春的尾巴轰轰烈烈一把就对不起自己的年少轻狂。

我用青春点了一把火，然后不出意外地把自己烧的遍体鳞伤。

那会儿我和Saeyoung已经打打闹闹地进入了第四个年头，正站在选择毕业就职还是继续读书的路口上。我对所学专业的科研兴趣已经在不断堆积下来的论文中磨净，但是又不愿意就这么进入社会，好像只要还在学校里我就能是个少年。  
父母建议我，不如先继续读书，在学校里一边读博一边当助教想想自己到底想做什么也是好的。  
感谢父母给我的环境，让我可以不用考虑生存压力。  
毕业答辩和申请博士的一堆琐碎手续在那个人心惶惶的时期差不多耗干了我所有的耐心，这是我自己的事儿，谁也帮不上忙。  
我把自己的烦躁和不安如数po到我那个社交号上，Ray回复我，  
“你还年轻，要往前看。”

Saeyoung还是做着他听起来就叼炸天的黑客特工，时不时就跑去哪里出差，回来的时候给我带一些稀奇古怪的纪念品，他找这些神奇物品的能力简直和他的黑客天赋一样。  
在一起时间长了什么毛病也都暴露出来了，互相之间也不是没吵过，生活无非是一地鸡毛蒜皮，情绪上来了还给你再撒一瓢狗血。所幸我们都不是爱吵架的人，每次脾气上来，他直接跑去出差接任务，我回学校在实验室百般虐待着论文和跑程序的计算机。等过几天冷静下来了，照旧他开车来学校接我，我们再去超市填补零食柜和床头柜的物资，黏黏糊糊和刚谈恋爱似的一起回家。  
Jumin极度反对婚前同居，所以我也没敢真的住到Saeyoung家，就是时不时留宿几个晚上，白天再开车去学校。他就是爱教育我，当年让我考他母校也是因为离得近好盯着我别搞事儿，似乎他当年一度认为我会成什么小太妹奉子成婚再当了单亲妈妈。  
我对此表示你看我翻的白眼多标准。  
当年我偶尔在前男友家过夜的时候他也没多说什么，随着年龄增长，也可能是我总说他是“给我买橘子的人”，Jumin倒是越来越入戏了，看着Saeyoung的表情活像看着拱了他养了多年好不容易长正了的白菜的猪，而我就是那颗好不容易长正了的白菜。  
相比Jumin我父母倒是开明得多，就是好好好，你和那个小伙子相处的好就行，什么时候准备结婚了带家里我们看一眼就是了，完了过你们自己小日子去别打扰我们出去旅游度蜜月。  
我沉痛地反思了一下我从小到大我父母给我的教育，还有我和那个总爱教育我的Jumin、恨不得成天操心我的Zen的相处方式。我还是别想了，越想越想吐槽，脑仁儿疼。

Saeyoung说挺羡慕我家的相处模式的，父母恩爱开明，给女儿也提供了足够的成长空间。他母亲未婚先孕生下他和他双胞胎弟弟，这个不幸的女人去世的早，等他那个便宜老爸良心发现回来接他女人和儿子的时候，他和他弟弟已经在孤儿院生活很长时间了，吃了不少苦。因为这段过去他和他的便宜爹永远不对付，也受不了他爹给他安排的路，小小年纪学了点儿黑客技术就和他爹大吵一架，之后离家出走混社会去了，把他爹气得差点儿过去，一度说要把他抓回来打断他的腿，还动用一切关系禁止任何公司企业雇佣他。要不是遇到他那个重要的朋友，他也说不好自己现在会在哪儿。  
好么，又是一个离家出走的。我和Saeyoung还有Zen就应该组成一个离家出走联盟，然后一起跪在搓衣板上听Jumin教育。不过我也能理解Saeyoung，当年就不要他们现在跑回来做便宜爹还自以为是地安排他们的人生，是我我也跑。  
“我这身反骨大概是随了我妈，”Saeyoung提起过去的时候带着点儿讽刺的笑意，“那个年代，一个女人，不管不顾地把我和我弟弟生下来，然后就撒手不管了。说实话我曾经希望过她要是没生下我们多好。”前十几年没他爹他也活了下来，后十几年大概也不需要。  
“所以你现在就想造出时光机器去解决还没出生的自己？”我讨厌这个话题，于是开启了万能的思维跳跃，“Mr. Saeyoung，改变历史是要付出代价的，这一切都是命运O之门的选择。”  
Saeyoung呆滞了一下，然后大笑着扑上来挠我的痒，说着什么我果然没看错人你的脑回路真是太有趣了。

如果能一直笑下去就好了。这种愿望对于人生来说显然太过奢侈。

我拿着学位证书揉着因为各种合照邀请笑得僵硬的面部肌肉，坐进自己的车准备往超市开。Saeyoung又宅了好几天不出门，我最近也忙没工夫管他，还好他没饿死，今天就当庆祝我毕业给他做顿好吃的。  
Saeyoung一个电话打过来，说他那个重要的朋友回国来了，刚好到他家来看他，让我赶紧回去。  
我放下正挑选的红酒急忙往他家赶。  
后来我后悔，当时要是多问一句就好了。

进门看到那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的男人坐在沙发上和Saeyoung聊得开心。Saeyoung见我回来，接过我手里的东西，拉着我的手往那个男人面前带。  
“你看这就是我跟你提过的我女朋友balabala……”  
Saeyoung后面说了什么我根本没听进去，直愣愣地看着那个男人。这么多年过去，他瘦了，头发长了，还戴了个跟阿炳一样的墨镜。不过我当时并没有给他再塞一把二胡，面前倒放个帽子的心思。  
他好像视力变得不太好，直到我走近了才认出来我是谁，肩膀震动了一下，抿着嘴唇不说话。过了许久，才扯出个我无比陌生的礼貌性笑容。  
“好久不见。”  
我咬紧后牙，一声不吭。  
我曾想过也许多年之后我们都放下了，还会有再见面聊起年轻时过往的时候。只是没想到这天来得毫无防备，还是在Saeyoung面前。  
V说他这次回来就是取点儿东西办个手续，他未婚妻的治疗状况不太好，他自己身体也不太好，接受了Jumin的帮助把未婚妻安置在精神病院后，准备去国外的疗养院长住云云。  
他走后，我抑制不住手的颤抖，拨通了Jumin的电话。  
“Jumin，”  
“我见到Jihyun了。”  
电话那边半天没声音，然后传来一声叹息，“你都知道了。”  
“Jihyun当年开始有精神不太稳定的症状出现的时候，找到了他母亲留下的日记……他认识Rika之后精神稍微好了些，但是Rika的状况一直不好，他自责没能救她反而害了她，眼睛也是在Rika发病的时候被伤的，后来的，你大多也猜到了。”  
“为什么当年不告诉我？”  
“告诉你你又能做什么？”话筒那边Jumin的语气变得异常严厉，沉默了一会儿，又说，

“MC，你总要学着长大。”

Jumin的话抽走了我全身的力气，我顺着墙壁滑坐到地板上。  
Saeyoung站在一边看着我，聪明如他，肯定事情的原委也都猜得八九不离十。  
“Saeyoung。”  
“你说。”  
“Jihyun是我前任。”  
Saeyoung咧了咧嘴，终究是没说出什么，只是蹲在我身边摸着我的头发，然后失笑起来。  
“我猜到了。”  
他絮絮说着当年V是怎么帮了离开家的他，怎么介绍他得到了现在这份工作，说着幸好你们分手多年了V也有了未婚妻不然大概还真抢不过他。  
而我只剩下满脑子的绝望和无力感，这么多年我不过是一直仗着Jumin和Jihyun的溺爱所以什么都不知道，如果不是今天在Saeyoung家偶遇了他，大概他们俩会瞒我一辈子，瞒到我忘记这个人，这件事。  
铺天盖地的绝望像粉红色的海水一样把我的三魂卷走了六魄，如果是那个绝望教主的话会很享受吧，还会高呼着什么“绝望！赛高！”。但是我不是。

想明白的那个瞬间我觉得我和Saeyoung处不下去了。

我和Saeyoung一起坚持了这么久，无非是两个人都为了那个虚无缥缈的奇迹吊着一口气，Jihyun的事只不过是引爆我们之间积攒已久的压力的导火索。我大概把这辈子的热情和对爱情的憧憬都拿出来烧得干干净净了，最后也没能撑着我再往前走一步。

我写道，“这到底是温柔得残忍，还是残忍得温柔。”  
Ray回复我，“也许背后都是爱呢？”

可是我已经爱不动了。

我快撑不下去了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
人总要长大。  
历尽千帆，才能回首笑谈。

感谢看到这里的你。  



	6. 【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去6

【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去6  
#说在前面#  
照旧  
再说一遍人物背景魔改，只是改得没原作那么惨烈，平淡点儿反而更现实得令人心疼

Would you like something warm？

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
知道世界末日会降临，和眼睁睁接受世界末日的降临是完完全全两回事。

我曾以为我和Saeyoung就是两个在生活中不断碰撞摩擦，最后会变成磨掉所有棱角的石头，谁想到原来我的硬度比磷叶石高不了多少。

后来是Saeyoung先开得口。他抓了抓他毛烘烘的番茄脑袋，说，他在这里停留太久了，是时候离开了。

“去哪儿？”

“太空，”Saeyoung指了指天，“闹得太厉害了，死老头子又来抓我回去。”

“哦。”我已经没气力再用宇航员、航天飞机、起航机票什么的吐槽他了。

然后，我们就没有然后了。

那天晚上，我和Saeyoung背对着睡在床的两侧。Saeyoung的呼吸声很小，安静得我只能听见自己心脏钻疼的声音。  
我抓着胸口疼得忍不住发抖。被下了“钻心剜骨”大概不过如此。  
一只手伸过来安抚地拍着我的头。  
“别哭，”我听到Saeyoung闷闷的声音，“你这样会让我忍不住放不开手的。”  
“我没哭。”我抑制住声线里的颤抖。  
但是听着你的声音，我又想哭了。这句话，当然是不会说出来的。

第二天早上，我把Saeyoung家里所有我的东西都装到了纸箱子里，把我存在过这里的痕迹打扫得干干净净。  
东西不多，就两个纸箱子。  
我拒绝了Saeyoung要开车送我的问询，执拗地把东西扔到自己车的后备箱里。  
Saeyoung在我身后看着我，直到我坐到驾驶座上系好安全带。  
“那么，”我最后一次直直地望进Saeyoung金灿灿的眼眸中，“再见了。”  
Saeyoung张了张嘴，发现发不出声音，然后最后一次揉了揉我的头发，走到一旁，为我打开车库的门。  
早上的阳光穿过缓缓升起的车库门与地面间的缝隙，晃晕了我的眼，我戴上墨镜，一脚油门离开了这里。

我想要的他给不了，他想要的我等不起。  
那不如放手。  
我曾经对自己说，再咬咬牙，大不了从此跟他浪迹天涯也是人生一大幸事了。  
Ray发来的私信白底黑字写着，  
“既然不能相濡以沫，能相忘于江湖也是好的。”  
这句话成了压垮我的最后一根稻草。

道理我都明白，但是为什么我还是这么难过。  
放假后校园里静悄悄的没什么人了，我把自己不吃不喝关在宿舍里好几天，直挺挺地躺在床上看着天花板发呆。  
没流泪，大概我的眼泪在几年前的那场爆发中都流完了。

Saeyoung Choi就像我生命中一阵刮得太急的风，风过去了，也带走了我全部的热度。

最后是Zen跑来把我从宿舍里挖出来，背着我去医院。  
他倒是也不考虑被拍到了该怎么办了。  
我趴在Zen的背上把脸埋在他颈间柔软的头发里。  
“Zenny，”  
“我想我再也不会爱了。”  
隔着Zen的后背我听到一声叹息，“那就不爱，”Zen紧了紧背着我的臂膀，“你怎么就犯起傻了呢，非要把自己折磨成这个样子……”接着就是Zenny牌的唠唠叨叨。  
你看，认识十多年了，Zen还是把我当成当年那个离家出走和小混混打架，最后满脸是血躺在地上还不忘开玩笑的小姑娘。  
Jumin来看我的时候我正一手吊着点滴，一手托着《庄子》看得废寝忘食。  
“一个两个的，都疯了。”  
我知道Jumin在说谁。  
看到他我又忍不住要红了眼眶，然后拿书捂住了自己的脸，我知道自己现在有多狼狈，我也知道Jumin肯定也看出来了。  
“别看我，”  
我听着自己发出仿佛不是自己的声音，  
“再一会儿，就一会儿，我就能好好笑出来了。”

Jumin多年来的教育还是在我身上留下了影子。  
不管发生了什么，都不能停止学习，不能蹉跎了自己。  
我不能停滞不前。  
在医院那会儿我突然对哲学燃起前所未有的兴趣，回家之后在书库里抱着一本本古典哲学如痴如醉。Jumin怕我把自己关在家里最后再折腾到医院，指挥着Jaehee每天来查看我是不是还活着，Zen也总在排练休息期间给我打电话。  
落魄的时候仍然有一群不离不弃的朋友关怀着你的感觉很温暖。

“你还能学习就是好的。”  
“我只是疯了一般企图在书里找到答案。”我敲击键盘回复Ray，“人类在迷茫的时候会习惯性地想从祖先的智慧中寻找指引自己的答案。”  
久病成医，就算我已经病入膏肓，生命的坚韧还是在催促我不要放弃希望。  
Ray那边久久没有回复。又过了一会儿，他发来一张照片。在峭壁上怒放的白色小花迎着风而立。  
“这是槭叶铁线莲，只能生长在岩缝里。”  
“白色的花语是‘mental beauty’。”  
等了一会儿，见我没有回复，Ray又发过来一行字。

“世界这么美，不去看看么？”

也许是我原地徘徊了太久，等Yoosung打电话来问我近况的时候，我才惊觉我又错过了这么久的时间。  
我没赶上博士的报到注册，所幸Jumin又暗中帮我摆平了一切，直接给我办了休学。  
Yoosung说了半天什么很久没有我的消息了，开学到我学院一问说我休学了云云，末了，才提起一句，“Saeyoung担心你，说你要是想不开就拽着他一起殉情好了。”  
我干笑了两声，这种话他也能说得出。  
我告诉Yoosung，我挺好，能吃能睡，“只是心痛。”  
只是心痛，然后痛痛就习惯了。

这场感情把我烧得精疲力尽浑身是伤，痛到我每一条神经末梢都在颤抖，痛到我麻木了，痛到我想干脆给自己做个手术好挖掉身体里所有的痛觉神经通路。

这一步总要跨出去的，不然岂不是对不起当时Saeyoung推我的那一把。  
我申请了几所国外的大学，幸好虽然我年少时净顾着谈恋爱和Saeyoung消磨时光，但是好歹给自己积攒了些资本。几位教授都给了我回信，其中一位对我的研究方向和成果特别感兴趣，说愿意给我提供全额奖学金支持我的研究。  
我打印好了offer，办好签证买好机票订好房子，出发前一周找到Jumin，说，“我要出国读书了。”  
Jumin从文件上抬眼看我。  
“不是你想的那种电视剧里分手必须有一方离开的桥段……我只是，只是，”我定了定心神，“我必须自己跨出这一步。”  
Jumin听完继续低头专注于他手上的会议文件，半响，来了句，“记得汇报情况。”  
我哭笑不得。

我离开的那天天气很好。  
我拒绝了父母和朋友们的送行，自己拉着旅行箱打车到机场。Zen不放心还是坚持跑过来要送我，他说他做了个梦，梦到我这一走要好久好久都不回来了。  
我不禁失笑。  
Ray在我告诉他我要出国读书后，发来几张他拍摄花朵间隙拍的风景照。  
“这些都是很美的地方，”他解释道，“如果喜欢不如去看看。”  
我回复他，好。  
一会儿他又发来消息，大概是斟酌了稍许才打出来的文字。  
“如果你发现什么美景愿意跟我分享的话，我会很高兴。”

在飞机发动机的轰鸣声中我关闭了手机，从窗口看着那个承载了我青春中所有叛逆和热情，感伤和无奈的城市在视线中渐渐变小。  
我还是忍不住泪流满面。  
再忍耐一下，说好了不再哭了的。我狠狠地掐着自己的胳膊，留下一片红痕。

我终究是深爱着他的。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
故事才没完结。如果就这样收场那真的是太难过了。  
前面埋的线，立的flag差不多都收回来了。自己回去看了下第四章简直满眼都是flag（掩面。

Saeyoung想既然和MC已经到了这个地步，再继续就是彼此折磨了，那不如放MC自由。  
两个人都是温柔又现实理智的人。把世界看得太透彻不是什么好事儿。

陷入人生低谷的时候还能有可靠的朋友坚定地陪在身边是幸福的事儿。

感谢看到这里的你  



	7. 【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去7（完结）

【Mystic Messenger】包括爱情，都将过去7（完结）  
#说在前面#  
照旧  
终于是控制到7章完结

Would you like something warm？

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
在国外的第一年我过的磕磕绊绊，从来没独自生活过的我被突然多出来的日常琐事鞭笞得像旋转的陀螺。  
比起Jaehee我还差得远呢。我在心里自嘲。  
不过我没有像以前一样抓住所有机会不让自己闲下来，或者用不停地发表论文证明自己真是来学习的而不是来疗情伤的。受到我导师那个传统英国人“下班和休假的时候绝不做任何工作”的生活方式影响，闲暇的时候我也开始喜欢到处跑跑看看，买张火车票到附近不知名的小镇上转悠一天，学着当年V的架势也拍下几张照片，一份发给父母，一份发给Ray。

“在国外安心做学术的生活让我找到了内心的平静。  
虽然偶尔在街上看到一头红发的人会让我心跳加快半拍，但是后来也就习惯了。这边红头发的人还挺多的（笑）。  
人类的习惯真是可怕。”  
我在给Ray发照片的时候顺手写道，  
“刚过来的时候新生活搞得我手忙脚乱，然后还是总放不下他，晚上一个人的时候总想哭睡不着。后来自己撑不住了打电话给Jumin，他说‘你们图书馆不是通宵开放么？’，结果我就跑去把哲学区的书一本一本挨个看了下来。”  
“这大概就是传说中‘成长中的阵痛’。”写下这句话的时候我不由自主翘起了嘴角。  
Ray的回复很快，快到我都怀疑他是不是也和Saeyoung一样每天没时没点儿地呆在电脑前面。  
他发给我一张他拍的雏菊的照片，“你不用那么着急治好你的伤，日子还长，总有一天伤口会结痂。”  
“以及如果是成长中的阵痛，要不要考虑补个钙？”Ray在末尾补充道。  
我看着屏幕上和他平时形象完全不同的玩笑话语，哑然失笑。

父母对于我突然选择出国读书的决定没什么意见，反而每次我发给他们我各处旅行的照片时，来上几句哎这个地方不错啊闺女你给我们做个攻略我们下次就去那里玩儿。  
我觉得我父母比我厉害多了，他们怎么就生出了我这么没出息的女儿，失个恋跟天塌了一样，如果是他们，一定会说“不怕，还有个儿高的顶着”吧。

在我青春时期最美好的年华，Saeyoung给了我他能给的最好的，足够我用后半生铭记的美好，这就够了。  
我安慰自己，这就足够了。

我在国外静心读了三年书，某天Jumin一个电话打过来让我回国参加他的婚礼。接到电话的我是震惊的，不到一个月前我跟他按时汇报的时候他只提起来生活中有个姑娘很让他在意，这才过了多久？  
Jumin说，总要找个由头让我回来看看。  
“……你不用以自己为诱饵勾引我回国探亲的，真的。”  
“在国外呆几年倒是把你呆皮了。”Jumin的语气让我一个哆嗦，不管过了多少年我还是有点儿怕他。  
时隔三年我又重新踏上了故乡的土地。  
Jumin看我好胳膊好腿儿能吃能睡的，好像终于放心了一样松了口气，把他身边那个看起来软糯可口的姑娘介绍给我。  
年少的时候我曾无数次想过到底什么样儿的姑娘才会把Jumin给套牢，毕竟Jumin从小就是那么一张禁欲脸。新娘是个柔顺聪慧的姑娘，能看得出来和Jumin的感情特别好，Jumin教育我时候的那种严厉表情从来没对着她过，怎么形容，就是那种能化百炼钢为绕指柔的姑娘。  
“我记得你当年教育我的时候可是严令反对婚前同居的。”我打量着他家里多出来的物件。  
“所以我明天结婚。”  
我一个趔趄差点儿把自己绊倒在地毯上，原本围在我脚边喵喵叫的Elizabeth the 3rd察觉到了，迅雷不及掩耳地跑回它主人的身边。  
我目瞪口呆地看着Jumin，脱口而出，“你在这儿别动，我先建个火车站给你。”  
“免了。”Jumin端起咖啡杯，眼睛还锁定着在忙里忙外的未婚妻，然后用从前一样的嫌弃眼神看了我一眼，“收起你的下巴，一点儿都没有淑女的样子。”

婚礼很唯美。Jumin是真的把最好的都托到了他的新娘面前。  
Zen从好莱坞赶回来参加婚礼，在我耳边无不感慨地说着这个CEO-in-line都结婚了，不知道他的真爱在哪里等着他balabala……Zen在拍戏和工作中只要会路过我所在的地方，总要拉着我吃个饭，把我从头到脚好好打量一番然后无不心疼地说我又瘦了要好好吃饭最近这里降温了有没有多添衣服什么的，操心程度直逼我母亲，把他的经纪人搞得头疼，只能到我这里吐苦水，我也只好一边赔笑一边安慰这个其实年龄也不大的姑娘。  
新娘要扔捧花之前，新娘的丈夫附在她耳边说了些什么。当天最美丽的女人展露出娴静的笑容，优雅地转身，高高抛起了她的捧花。我深刻怀疑要么是新娘背后长了眼睛，要么是Jumin给捧花装了什么导航系统，那束捧花直直地落到了我怀里。  
铃兰的捧花。

第二天我又踏上了旅途。  
Jumin带着他妻子和我同行来到机场，他们要坐今天的航班去度蜜月。临登机前，Jumin像我还小的时候一样揉了揉我的头，说，“你走那年我让人在后院种了棵橘子树，等你下次回来的时候就有橘子可吃了。”  
我目送着他和他妻子走远的背景，抬头遮住了眼睛。

我把收到的铃兰捧花拍了照发给Ray看，写道，“我觉得我真幸福，”敲击键盘的声音让我格外安心，“不管过去多久，我都被他们爱着。”  
“那你呢？”Ray回复。  
“什么？”  
“还会爱么？”  
我的手指停在了键盘上，敲出一行字之后又删除，敲敲删删，最后只留下三个字。  
“不知道。”  
我真的不知道，也许我还需要时间。  
Ray又发了一张照片来，是一盆开得幽静的铃兰，花盆下立了一张卡片，上面用隽秀的手写字体写着，"Return of happiness"。

我继续在国外钻研学术，闲暇的时候出去旅游，在世界地图上布满了我的足迹，就这么又度过了七八年的时光。  
其实学位早就毕业，只是我自己还不想回去而已。  
父母两三年前开始问我何时回去，Zen更是动不动就一个跨国电话在我耳边吵闹，生怕他当年的梦成真。最后连Jaehee和Yoosung都各自打来电话问我可有回国的打算。  
我还想再在外面看看。  
“一个人旅行是会上瘾的，”我跟Ray聊天时写道，“我觉得我还没看够这个世界。”  
“在外面飘得太久，就变成漂泊了。”联系多年，Ray的回复一如既往地及时。他发了一张向日葵花田的照片，满眼的金黄色像奔腾的生命力从屏幕里扑向我的脸。

“向日葵都开得这么好了，你还不回来么？”

最后还是Jumin一个电话打来，他在我这里的公信力真的算是独一无二了。  
这个已经不惑之年的男人开口就是，“读了这么多年书，走了这么多路，还不回来做点儿什么么？”  
“其实，我上个月收到了邀请函……”  
“所以？”  
我叹了口气扶住额头，“明天的机票。”  
Jumin心满意足地挂了电话。

离开故乡十余载，再回来的时候我已经往四十岁的门槛儿奔去。  
我大概真的离开太久了，久到Jumin的孩子都上了学，久到Zen已经进入好莱坞的两千万俱乐部，久到Jaehee早就离开C&R追寻自己的生活，久到Yoosung和他太太开了个小诊所等待新生命的降生，久到那颗橘子树已经成了参天大树……

久到我已经可以平淡地和别人聊起当年和Saeyoung的过往。

在黑暗中踽踽前行，蓦然回首，他们还都驻守在那里等你。

那个地方大概可以称之为归处，或者说，家。

我该回家了，落叶总要归根。

我把这些文字发给Ray，感慨万千说虽然岁月待我不薄，但我也都开始长白头发了。  
“你的确离开太久了。”  
Ray的回复速度停顿了一会儿，  
“我们都在等你回来。”  
我还没来得及细问，新上司敲了敲我的桌子，提醒我该去工作了。

我赶了一个阳光灿烂的日子回了一趟母校看老师。  
路过当年的宿舍楼，我看着那栋已经老旧的楼和门口进进出出的年轻女孩子们，以及在楼下等得有些心急却满脸甜蜜的男孩子们，不禁回忆起年轻时那个顶着鲜红发色的少年动不动跑来接我的过往。  
现在回忆过去还太早了吧。我哂笑着，转身向在老位置停着的我的车走去。  
不远处站着一个红发男子，捧着的一大束铃兰花让路过的人不禁侧目。有小姑娘红着脸探究地看着那个男子，然后扭头和同伴兴奋地叽叽喳喳着什么。  
我有些惊讶又不解地看着那个红发碧瞳的男子。还没等我开口，那个男子一个皱眉，像分身术一般，从身后又拉出一个，和他有着同样发色，相似外貌的男子。  
被强行拉出来的人有些不情愿的样子，金色的瞳仁在我身上打了个转儿，又扭过脸，不好意思似的挠了挠头。  
他还是和少年一样。

我大概是欣慰地笑了，然后笑得越来越厉害，笑得我眼角那条新长出来的皱纹都显出了痕迹，笑得仿佛我还是十几年前被溺爱的小姑娘。

“欢迎回来。”Ray，后来我知道他叫Saeran，一边说一边把那一大捧铃兰塞到我手里。

人生不如意十之八九。

不过这些终将过去。

“初次见面，”

“以及，好久不见。”

包括爱情。

FIN

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
嗯，这个故事到这里就彻底完结了。  
这篇是我重新拿起笔开始写东西到现在为止写的最开心的一个故事，之前一个月身边很多变故，然后就有了这个故事的雏形，能一口气写完真的太爽了。  
我是写得很开心，要是有看得也开心的小伙伴自然是再好不过。

我把MM原作的设定进行了不小的魔改，最明显的就是Choi家兄弟的身世，至少没有原作那么惨了，所以Saeyoung多了洒脱少了隐忍，Saeran成长为平和稳重的人，什么Mint eye那些幺蛾子也被我无视了hhhhhhhh其他角色我尽可能贴近原作，角色的结局和设定很多使用了游戏GE，但是为了剧情和我文风的影响，还是有不少ooc出现，这点请多包涵。

之前有网友问我，为什么MC和Saeyoung非要分手不可。  
MC和Saeyoung的感情是那种最真挚单纯又不稳定的，就像小孩子只想着把自己喜欢的东西都堆砌到一起的那种热烈的冲动。虽然提前预知了感情不稳定随时会走向崩坏，他们俩还是承受着各方压力想要为了对方也为了自己努力试试走下去。结果各种变故吧，MC意识到了自己必须成长，而Saeyoung各种表现能看出是在逃避成长，所以走不下去了，所以分手。  
他们俩其实都是很透彻又温柔的人啊，所以MC撑不下去了却不愿意放手，所以Saeyoung反而推了MC一把让她继续前进。  
他们俩都特别好。  
所谓好结局不一定是只有在一起天长地久一种形式，即使没有在一起，相忘于江湖何尝不是一种幸福。  
当然，如果能遇到那么一个人，一见钟情，一生一世一双人，是件特别幸运又美好的事情。真的遇到了请一定珍惜。

这个故事里我最喜欢的是RFA的朋友们，无论是被我冠上真·良师益友头衔“给MC买橘子的人”的Jumin，永远偏心MC的Zen，各方面关心MC和Saeyoung的Jaehee和Yoosung，洞察一切的Saeran，甚至是因为溺爱MC而离开的V，他们都是特别好的人。  
有些感情终将过去，但是有些人自从闯入你的生活之后就不曾离开，默默在身后守望你。  
真的特别温暖。  
虽然会烫嘴，但是喝下去是把内心熨烫得妥妥贴贴的暖流。  
我想他们都是MC一辈子的朋友。

后来啊，大概是很多年之后，Saeyoung看着电视里那个把他便宜爹一脚踹下宝座，神采奕奕站在台前演讲的女人，不禁笑弯了腰，顺手黑掉了反对派的服务器。  
Jumin家的儿女长大后回老家探望老父亲，不出意外地看到自家老父亲拿着一摞文件教育那个平时只能在电视上看到，但是总出现在他家客厅吃橘子的大佬，“你看你写的都什么玩意儿，白读这么多年书！”  
MC站到了他们国家的顶端，签署的第一份命令就是严厉打击一切邪//教，第二份命令是设置关爱治疗未成年人心理疾病的福利机构，这姑娘其实特别记仇，就算成长了也还是保留了点儿小姑娘的任性和赤子之心，然后就杀上政坛一脚踹下了Choi家的便宜爹hhhhhhh  
其他人也都有各自的生活。大家都好好的。

我一开始想写一个有酸涩但是总体温暖的爱情故事，后来落笔了发现自己从头到尾写的都是成长。  
这个故事还有条暗线，我想了想还是没全部写出来，有发现的小伙伴十分欢迎来找我逼逼，给你发奖呀hhhhhhhh

MM这个游戏伴随我度过了我在国外最难过的一段时光，感谢车厘子编织了一个太梦幻的世界。但是我终究要梦醒回归现实。听着挺残酷的，但是我挺开心的。  
非要用MM的设定勾勒一个具有现实感故事的我看来也还是少年啊hhhhhhh不过写完我看了看，还是挺浪漫的hhhhhhh

那么再次感谢看到这里的你。  
尤其是我还说了这么多废话hhhhhhhhhh


End file.
